Kombatant Profiles
by EpicSquirrelNinja
Summary: The profiles of my O.C.s from the Fallen Princess. havent read it? go check it out, T for Violence and gore
1. Vitani

Kombatant 1

NAME: Vitani (VI-TON-EE)

GENDER: Female

AGE: 22 in earth years 400,000 in Indarian years

ALLIGNMENT: Good

ORGIN: Indaria

RESIDES: Outworld/ Earthrealm

SPECIES: Indarian

HAIR COLOR: Black

HAIR STYLE: a thin braided ponytail with a Violet ribbon weaved through it

SKIN COLOR: fair

EYE COLOR: Violet

STATUS: Princess/ Kunoichi

WEAPON: 2 black Kamas (Phoenix head)

SPECIALTY: she has a blade tied to her thigh length hair in which she swings around

ALLIES: Ashrah, Kitana, Inari, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Ermac, Raiden, Liu Kang, Botan

ENEMYS: Viperess, Forah, Reptile, Mileena, Tanya, Myrta,

FIGHTING STYLE: Umustdie (OO-MST-D-EYE)

BACKGROUND: Her brother Botan was the soul heir to the throne in Indaria but was killed while helping their sister realm Edenia. Indaria soon followed Edema's fate and was absorbed by out world when Vitani abandoned her duties as Princess to search for her sister who had gone missing, she seeked the sorceress Forah's help but later discovered that Forah and Viperess had allied themselves with Outworld and Viperess allowed Forah to corrupt her and give her Viper like qualities, In a rage for abandoning her realm and family Vitani vowed to kill Forah, seek revenge on her sister and Avenge her lost brother.

ENDING: Vitani defeated Viperess in battle scaring her face so she no longer looked like her completly, she also stopped Forah from replacing the souls of Earthrealm with her own alterd souls to be her own armies. Now she travels between Edenia and Earthrealm searching for the individual who absorbed Botan's soul.

FATALITIES

FATALITY 1: Take A Bow: Vitani bows to her weakened opponent sending her hair blade flying towards them slicing their head in half vertically

FATALITY 2: 3 Levels Of Pain: Vitani swings her hair blade cutting of the opponets legs off from the knees down then cutting from the hips down finally she slices them in half vertically

FATALITY 3: Vitani slices off both of her opponets arms then her hairbalde launches into the opponets skull and she pulls off their head and she holds it up proudly.

HARAKIRI: Vitani swings around her hair as it wraps around her head eventually becoming short enough to slice off her neck

FRIENDSHIP: Vitani creates origami crane and lets it fly over to her opponent and it lands on their head

BABALITY: Baby Vitani tries swinging around her hair but losing her balance she falls and starts crying

MUTALITY: Vitani repeatedly spins around her opponent her hair blade cutting them up into very tiny pieces

BRUTALITY: Vitani's hairblade stabs into people ripping out organs.

ANIMALITY: Vitani turns into an Alligator and mauls her opponent

SPECIAL MOVES

PROJECTILE ATTACK: Vitani aims her hands at the opponent and a purple ball of chi flies at the opponent

CHARGE ATTACK: Vitani does a no handed cartwheel at her opponent

DISABLEING ATTACK: Vitani launches a purple ball of chi at her opponent exploding into a cloud of dust making them dizzy for a moment.

TELEPORT ATTACK: Vitani crosses her arms over her chest and a thick purple smoke surrounds her and then she appears on the other side.

TAUNT ATTACK: Vitani stands regularly and calmly motions her finger in a come hither motion.

THROW MOVE: Vitani launches her hair blade into her opponets abdomen and tosses her opponent over her

X-RAY ATTACK: Vitani's kickes her opponent away then swings her hair blade towards her opponent slashing across their eyes, then

INTRO: (Vitani slams her hair blade in the ground and swings it back up)

BATTLE CRY: You will regret faceing me!

OUTRO: Vitani twirls her hair innocently

**Anything else you wanna know?**


	2. Inari

Kombatant 2

NAME: Inari (IN-ARE-EE)

GENDER: Female

AGE: 24 in earth years 450,000 in Indarian years

ALLIGNMENT: Good

ORGIN: Indaria

RESIDES: Edenia

SPECIES: Indarian

HAIR COLOR: Dark brown

SKIN COLOR: olive

HAIR STYLE: low bun with spikes and side swept bangs

EYE COLOR: red

OUTFIT: a Black V neck that dips just below the bustling and shows her stomach with red trimmings. Tight Black pants with a red stripe on the thigh. Knee high boots with red buckles. Black arm length gloves with a red pad on the forearms. And a tattered red scarf (the only thing left of her father) tucked into her waistband

ALTERNATE OUTFIT: a tight black top that creates a choker at the top with red trimmings and shows the back. A long red cloth with black trimmings hangs in the back with black Knee high boots with red trimmings. Black Arm length gloves with red criss-cross pattern all the way up. And a red headband that was her fathers scarf.

STATUS: Lieutenant

WEAPON: 2 black and red Kamas (Phoenix head)

SPECIALTY: Pyromancer

ALLIES: Vitani, Jade, Kitana,

ENEMYS: Mokoto, Viperess, Forah, Skarlet

FIGHTING STYLE: Phoenix Claw

BACKGROUND: Inari was the daughter of the highest ranking general of Indaria, he was betrayed and murdered by his 1st lieutenant Mokoto who turned out to be a demon of Quan Chi masking as an Indarian. She roams Outworld searching for Mokoto to avenge her father's death

ENDING: Inari Killed Mokoto and avenged her father, when mokoto died she absorbed his power with this newfound power she found the remaining 500 hundred Indarian's and with Vitani created the Indarian Resistance

FATALITIES

FATALITY 1: Inari rips out her opponent's intestines and wraps them around their neck she strangles them till their head gets cut off from the pressure

FATALITY 2: Inari takes her Kamas and stabs them into her opponent's shoulders then she rips them both across their body diagonally, creating an X shape then the victim falls apart

FATALITY 3: Inari rips the bones out of her opponents arms sticks them in the ground then throws her victim on them stabbing them.

HARAKIRI: Inari takes both Kamas puts them on either side of her neck and slices off her head

FRIENDSHIP: Inari goes next to her opponent and takes a photo of them together and then gives it to them.

BABALITY: Inari releases a fire Phoenix from her hands the pressure sends her flying back and she starts crying

MUTALITY: Inari sends a fire Phoenix around burning all her opponents

BRUTALITY: Inari slices off her opponent's arms and legs with her Kamas

ANIMALITY: Inari turns into a fire Phoenix mauls her opponent off screen

SPECIAL MOVES

PROJECTILE ATTACK: Inari creates a fire Phoenix at her opponent and it flies at them.

CHARGE ATTACK: Indaria's feet catch on fire and the fire fires her at her opponent and then punches repeatedly in the face

DISABLEING ATTACK: Inari throws a smoke pellet at their feet creating a red smoke, they start coughing giving her a free hit

TELEPORT ATTACK: In a mid jump kick she appears on the other side and kicks her opponent in the back of the head

TAUNT ATTACK: Inari points to her face and insults her opponent.

THROW MOVE: Inari kicks her opponent in the diaphragm grabs their neck and throws them on the other side of her

X-RAY ATTACK: Inari upsides her opponents nose showing the bones break, as the opponent bends over in pain she takes her Kama and stabs it into their back breaking their spine

INTRO: a fire Phoenix appears and as it fades Inari appears

BATTLE CRY: you will wish you were dead after this

OUTRO: Inari shoots fire from her hands in an impressive fashion and poses.

**Anything else you wanna know?**


End file.
